Cinq vies de Dean Winchester sans Sam, ou presque
by Gibi
Summary: Cinq one shot sur ce que pourrait être la vie de Dean sans son Sammy !


Disclaimer : la série et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette histoire.

**

* * *

**

**CINQ VIES DE DEAN WINCHESTER SANS SAM… OU PRESQUE**

"Dean !" appela John Winchester, en apercevant son fils.

Le jeune homme s'excusa au près du petit groupe d'étudiant, tous portant la toge traditionnelle de la remise des diplômes de fin d'étude, pour se diriger vers son père. John serra son fils contre lui, sans porter attention aux protestations embarrassées du jeune homme.

"Je suis fière de toi, mon fils" lui murmura-t-il, en lui permettant enfin de s'échapper de son étreinte.

Dean vérifia furtivement que personne n'avait assisté à la scène, mais la plus part des parents qui gravitaient autour d'eux faisaient les même gestes, certains ne pouvant s'empêcher de pleurer, et il remercia intérieurement ses parents de ne pas être de cela.

"Moi aussi, Dean" fit une voix plus douce, en passant légèrement sa main sur la joue du jeune homme.

"Merci, mam" répondit Dean, en l'embrassant.

"Madame et monsieur Winchester" s'exclama un homme dans la quarantaine et un début de calvitie naissante. "Beau discours de fin d'année, Dean. Mais je n'en attendais pas moins de mon major de promo" ajouta-t-il, à l'attention du jeune diplômé.

"Merci monsieur Schmuck" bafouilla Dean, en se plaçant aux côtés de sa mère.

"Vous devez être fière de votre fils !" continua-t-il, en s'adressant cette fois à John et Mary. "Et a-t-il enfin arrêté son choix pour l'université ?" demanda-t-il, curieux.

"Non, malheureusement, Dean hésite toujours entre le MIT et Stanford" répondit John, plein de fierté dans la voix.

"Papa" grogna Dean, mal à l'aise devant cet étalage d'orgueil.

"Quoi Dean ? Tu aurais préféré que je te dise que tu dois rester ici pour reprendre les affaires familiales ? Que si tu t'en vas, c'est définitif ?" l'interrogea John, légèrement surpris par la réaction de son fils.

"Fiston, tu devrais écouter ton père… Ce n'est pas tous les jours que son fils unique est accepté dans quatre des plus grandes universités de ce pays, et avec des bourses, qui plus est ! En tout cas, encore félicitation, Dean, et bonne chance pour l'avenir" termina-t-il, en serrant la main de la petite famille et avant de se diriger vers d'autres parents à féliciter.

"Et si on allait fêter ça ? Hein ?" proposa Mary, en regardant les deux hommes de sa vie.

- : - : - : -

_Le feu. La chaleur. La fumée. L'odeur était là, forte, prenante, elle lui piquait les yeux et la gorge. Le feu venait de la chambre de Sammy. Sam devait avoir peur. Mais il n'arrivait pas à atteindre la porte de la nursery. Il se sentit attraper violement par derière, lui coupant le souffle. Quelqu'un le portait hors du brasier, loin de Sammy !_

_L'air froid lui fit mal à la poitrine. Il regarda la maison qui était toute éclairée dans des couleurs jaunes, orange. Puis il y eut une violente déflagration, et la fenêtre de Sammy explosa…_

Dean se réveilla en sursaut, déboussolé. Malgré les années, il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette odeur tenace.

Il tourna la tête pour tenter de savoir où il pouvait être. Murs blancs, odeurs aseptisées, aiguille plantée dans le bras, un homme qui note des informations prises sur un écran, un stéthoscope autour du cou… Hôpital !

"Cauchemar ?" lui demanda le médecin, en voyant que son patient était réveillé.

"En quelque sorte… Où est mon père ?" répondit Dean, montrant qu'il ne voulait pas parler.

Le médecin le dévisagea quelques secondes. "Dans une autre chambre. La police l'interroge. Il risque gros, conduite en état d'ivresse, accident de voiture… heureusement que la route était vide" répliqua le médecin, en arrêtant d'écrire, et en réajustant le dosage de la perfusion.

"Je lui avait dit de me laisser le volant" soupira Dean, en fermant les yeux. Mais son père pouvait être une tête de mule, surtout lorsqu'il avait bu.

"Cela lui arrive souvent ?"

Tout Dean se mit en alerte. Il détestait lorsque des étrangers tentaient de se mêler de leur vie privée.

"Dean !" fit le praticien d'une voix lourde. "Sur tes radios sont apparues d'anciennes fractures… Et je ne suis pas sûr que le bleu que tu as sur ton bras soit du à l'accident !"

Dean le lui lança un regard noir, tout en cachant son bras sous le drap.

"Ecoutez, vous ne savez rien de moi ou de mon père. Il lui arrive de boire, plus que de raison parfois, mais ce que vous insinuez est complètement infondé !" s'énerva Dean. Il essaya de se redresser pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles, mais il avait sous-estimé ses blessures.

"Dean !" le réprima le médecin, tout en l'aidant.

"Je vous demanderais de me laisser. Je veux dormir" l'avisa Dean, espérant que le médecin n'allait pas alerter les services sociaux. Il avait seize ans, il était capable de prendre soin de lui et de son père, il le faisait depuis douze ans.

Le docteur hésita, puis quitta la chambre. Il n'aurait pas gain de cause, comme souvent dans ces cas là.

Dean se retrouva seul avec ses pensées. Son père ne pouvait sûrement pas prétendre au prix du père de l'année, mais il ne lui avait jamais fait de mal, du moins jamais volontairement. Toutes ses blessures venaient de chasses qui avaient mal finies, rien de plus, mais c'était le prix à payer pour retrouver le fils de pute qui leur avait pris leur famille.

- : - : - : -

Dean sourit béatement. Qu'est qu'il pouvait aimer ces moments, lorsqu'il avait roulé toute la journée, qu'il avait pris une douche bien chaude et qu'il descendait dans l'un de ses petits bars comme seule l'Amérique profonde savait les faire. Et là, quelques parties de billards plus tard, les poches renflouées pour le mois, une bonne bière fraîche et quelques jolies damoiselles esseulées… Que pouvait-il demander de plus ? Si on devait lui demander à quoi pouvait ressembler le Paradis, il répondrait sûrement 'à ça !'

Il n'avait pas de chasse en tête pour le moment. Il roulait donc au gré de ses humeurs du jour. Mais pour l'instant, il allait profiter du moment présent, en compagnie de la jeune femme brune assise près de lui. Il n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'elle lui racontait, mais cela semblait drôle à voir sa tête. La jeune femme -Dina ou Nina… bref quelque chose en 'na'- l'embrassa longuement, sans rien lui demander, et Dean se laissa faire.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?" les interrompit une voix jeune et féminine.

Dina -ou Nina- dévisagea longuement la nouvelle venue qui s'était plantée devant eux.

"Tu as un problème ?" lui demanda-t-elle, pas prête à se faire marcher sur les pieds.

"Oui, tu viens d'embrasser mon petit ami !" répondit la nouvelle, en repoussant la mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait dans les yeux.

"Petit ami ?" faillit s'étouffer Dean en l'entendant. Il essaya de se redresser pour être un peu plus présentable et surtout prêt à partir au moindre signale de bagarre.

"Petit ami ?... Il ne semble pas très attaché, alors !" lâcha la brune, en se levant pour faire face à soit disant copine.

"Deanou" s'exclama la soit disant petite amie, offusquée.

"Deanou ?" répéta Dean. "Depuis quand m'appelles-tu comme ça ?" demanda-t-il, surpris.

"Tu la connais ?" l'interrogea en colère Nina –ou Dina, à moins que ce ne soit Anny ?

"Oui… mais non" s'emmêla Dean.

"Goujat !" se fâchât-elle, en prenant son verre de bière et en s'éloignant sans demander son reste.

"C'est pas ce que tu crois…" tenta de se justifier Dean, maladroitement, mais le mal était fait, et déjà, Nina -ou qu'importe son nom- s'était installée à côté d'un autre homme qui le foudroyait du regard.

"Merci" murmura Dean, en lançant un regard noir vers la jeune femme qui lui souriait.

"On a du boulot, Deanou" fit-elle, en se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Arrête de m'appeler comme ça" s'énerva-t-il, en la suivant dehors, provoquant le rire de la jeune fille.

"Tu me payeras ça, Sammy" maugréa Dean.

"Bien sûr grand frère. Ho ! Et c'est Sam !"

Dean soupira, tout en vérifiant qu'aucun homme ne lorgnait de façon trop concupiscant sur sa sœur. Peut-être qu'un petit frère aurait été plus facile ?

- : - : - : -

"Tu m'écoutes Jason ?" gronda doucement Dean Winchester en voyant le petit garçon en face, peu attentif à ses paroles.

"Je vous écoute" marmonna-t-il, sans pour autant relever la tête.

Dean soupira. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce regard, celui qui disait qu'il n'attendait plus rien et surtout des adultes. Trop d'enfants qui étaient passés dans son bureau l'avait, et lui-même l'avait eu.

"Ecoute, Jason. C'est la troisième famille d'accueille qui te renvoie ici, avec ton frère. Et à chaque fois c'est la même chose. Ils trouvent tous que Karl est très gentil et adorable, mais que tu ne fais rien pour t'intégrer, que tu es insolent, voir agressif" expliqua calmement Dean, en sachant pertinemment que Jason était au courant et s'en contrefichait.

"Et alors ?" répondit Jason, sur un ton de défi.

"Et alors ?" répéta Dean, passablement énervé. "Et alors, ce qui va arriver, c'est que Karl va trouver une famille d'accueille qui voudra bien le garder, et que toi, tu vas rester ici, car plus personne ne te voudras ! C'est ça que tu veux, être séparé de ton petit frère ? De ne pas savoir où il est ? Si il va bien ? Ne pas pouvoir le protéger ?"

Jason releva la tête et dévisagea longuement Dean, se demandant si on pouvait vraiment le séparer de son frère.

"Jason, je fais tout ce que je peux pour que toi et Karl, vous restiez ensemble, dans une famille qui vous aime. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais…"

"Pas facile ?" éclata soudain, l'adolescent. "Vous ne savez rien, vous êtes juste là, assis derrière votre bureau à raconter de belles histoires et de belles promesses bidons, mais vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que c'est de vivre ici, ou dans une famille d'accueille."

"Tu as fini ?" l'interrogea Dean. Il attendit que l'enfant lui fasse signe que oui.

"Ma mère est morte, je n'avais que quatre ans, et mon petit frère six mois. Mon père tentait tant bien que mal de nous élever. On déménageait souvent pour son travaille. On vivait le plus souvent dans des motels mal famés. Parfois il partait plusieurs jours, nous laissant seuls. Puis un jour, il est parti en me disant qu'il reviendrait dans un jour ou deux. Je l'ai cru, mais au bout d'une semaine, il n'était toujours pas là et nous n'avions plus rien à manger. Mon frère n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, il avait à peine cinq ans et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi notre père nous avait laissé. Alors je suis allé demander de l'aide et ce sont les services sociaux qui nous ont pris en charge. Seulement à cette époque, ils se fichaient de séparer les frères et sœurs, et nous n'avons pas été placé dans la même famille. Alors j'ai fugué, j'ai fait en sorte qu'on me renvoie à l'orphelinat, pour espérer retrouver Sammy. Puis j'ai fait de plus en plus de bêtises, et j'ai fini en maison de redressement, et mes chances de revoir Sammy un jour réduite à néant ! Lorsque j'ai compris ça, je me suis calmé. J'ai repris l'école et je suis devenu assistant social dans ce foyer, pour aider les enfants comme toi et comme moi."

Jason resta muet façon à la confession de l'homme qui tentait de l'aider.

"Tu me promets d'être sage avec cette nouvelle famille ? Pense à Karl, et à son bien être. Tu es son grand frère, celui qui doit lui montrer l'exemple et le rassurer" reprit Dean après quelques minutes de silence. Il détestait parler de son passé, car malgré le temps, les blessures étaient toujours là.

"Oui, monsieur" répondit Jason, en se levant docilement.

"Allez, va voir Karl, et dis lui que cette fois vous allez tout faire pour rester !" l'encouragea Dean.

"Monsieur ?" l'appela Jason, se tenant près de la porte, légèrement mal à l'aise.

"Oui ?"

"Sammy… votre petit frère, vous l'avez retrouvé ? Il va bien ?" demanda l'enfant, une trace d'inquiétude dans la voix.

"Oui" fit simplement Dean, en faisant signe à Jason de partir.

Dean se cala dans son fauteuil en soupirant. Il regarda tristement la photo d'un couple enlacé qui trônait sur son bureau. Les deux jeunes gens y étaient souriant et semblaient heureux, près à croquer la vie à pleines dents.

"J'ai retrouvé Sammy, mais trop tard pour le protéger" murmura-t-il, les yeux rivés sur le visage de son frère.

- : - : - : -

Dean fixait son téléphone portable. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était assis là, à hésiter. Appeler ? Ne pas appeler ? Il se posait la question depuis maintenant presque une semaine. Et à chaque fois qu'il entendait la sonnerie du téléphone, il se précipitait dessus, espérant entendre la voix de Sammy, mais à chaque fois son espoir était déçu. Combien de temps pourrait-il attendre ? Et pourquoi Sam ne lui donnait pas un signe de vie ?

"Dean !" gronda John Winchester, en pénétrant dans la chambre, les bras chargés de nourritures. Il ne supportait pas de voir son fils comme ça.

"Il doit être arrivé maintenant. Il pourrait au moins nous dire si il va bien, si l'université lui…"

"Dean !" le coupa John. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça ! Pas maintenant, et sûrement jamais !

"Je sais" soupira Dean, "il ne va pas appeler."

Les deux chasseurs se dévisagèrent, se demandant silencieusement à qui c'était la faute, qui devait être blâmé pour la désertion de Sam. Mais Dean savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas dit ce qu'il fallait pour retenir Sam, il l'avait laissé s'échapper délibérément, le laissant sans protection. Il attrapa sa veste, et quitta la chambre sans dire un mot, sous le regard de son père.

Dean ne regagna l'hôtel qu'au petit matin, le pas lourd et sentant le mauvais alcool. John ne bougea pas de son lit. Il connaissait suffisamment son fils pour savoir qu'il ne voulait pas de sermon paternel et encore moins de ses mensonges. Il resta immobile, et ne se retourna pour dévisager son aîné que lorsque son ronflement régulier envahit la pièce.

C'était la première fois que les garçons étaient séparés de cette manière. Et John savait que, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, Sam était apte à vivre sans Dean, mais pas le contraire. Combien de temps Dean allait-il tenir sans Sammy ?

"Je vais bien" grogna Dean, dans un demi sommeil, sans même ouvrir un œil.

John sourit à la remarque de son fils. Non, Dean n'allait pas bien. Sans Sammy, Dean ne pouvait pas aller bien !


End file.
